powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Dai-Satan
is the ultimate evil of Zyuranger. Taking the appearance of a massive disembodied head; Dai-Satan first appeared 170 million years ago when he bestowed great magical powers on Queen Bandora of the Fairy Tribe to lay waste to Earth, manipulating her through her grief over the death of her son Kai. After Bandora was sealed away by the Guardian Beasts, Dai-Satan was banished by Ultimate Daizyuzin but managed to split him into his three lesser aspects - Daizyuzin, Dragon Caesar, and King Brachion. Character History Zyuranger In the series, Dai-Satan was first mentioned in episode 5 when Bandora invoked his name to gain his blessing for Dora Sphinx's operation. Bandora would later invoke his power again when using a ritual to allow for the fairy boy Ryota to reawaken vengeful warrior Burai in the present. Dai-Satan finally appeared when Bandora used Satan's Tower to summon her master to Earth so that he could upgrade Zombie Franke into Satan Franke who immobilized both Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar with his poison spray. However, after the Zyurangers completed a ceremony to restore Daizyujin's true power and form, Satan Franke was killed by Zyutei Daizyujin and Dai-Satan was driven back into space by Ultimate Daizyujin. In the finale, Dai-Satan brought Bandora's son Kai back to life so that he could pilot Dora Talos. After Bandora used her magic to make King Brachion sink into the ground, she used Satan's Tower to summon her master once again and helped to recreate Dora Talos, who Kai used to severe Daizyujin's left arm and half of Dragon Caesar's tail. Dai-Satan was finally killed by Ultimate Daizyujin in the finale just before doing away with Kai and Dora Talos forever. However, his malice combined with that of Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya and threatened to destroy their former foes as well as the Go-Busters and the Kyoryugers. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Rita's hidden goal was to resurrect Dai-Satan in his full-bodied Ultimate Dai-Satan form in order to lay waste to the universe, which she saw as irredeemable due to the injustices that befell her own world. After being resurrected, Ultimate Dai-Satan's power easily overwhelmed the Oddball Team even with their strongest forms. However, after the planet barrier was destroyed, Gokai Red summoned GokaiGalleon to ram and suppress him, before the team finished him off with the Super Sentai Special Storm. Notes *He is the only main villain of Zyuranger destroyed instead of sealed at the end. *He doesn't speak except in evil laughs. Appearances * Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger **''Ep. 5: Scary Riddles'' **''Ep. 17: The Sixth Hero'' **''Ep. 30: Satan Comes!!'' **''Ep. 31: Reborn! The Ultimate God'' **''Ep. 47: Break in! The Final Deciding Battle'' **''Ep. 48: The Son from the Darkness'' **''Ep. 49: The Gods Lost!!'' **''Final Ep.: Viva Dinosaurs'' * 4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! **''Final Battle: Heading Towards Tomorrow!'' See Also *Lord Zedd - Rita's master, and later husband from Season Two of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *Dark Specter - Rita's ultimate master from Power Rangers In Space. Category:Sentai Villains Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai Final Villain Category:Bandora Gang Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Deceased Sentai Villains Category:Naturally Giant Monsters Category:Sentai Deities